Introduction Guide
Welcome to Imperion. As you will find, this is game of war, politics, economics, and strategy. Given the chance, I’m sure you will come to enjoy Imperion greatly. Both the community and the game itself are very welcoming, and everyone is glad that you’re here. Shall we get started? Before you can begin to play, you must first register for a Game World(Server). Follow these simple steps to register for any of the currently active Game Worlds. Registration 1. Hit the "Register" button. 2. Select desired Game World (Server) 3. Enter desired Username, E-Mail Address, and Password into the correct boxes. 4. Receive your activation code via E-Mail from Imperion Support. Follow the given link. 5. Decide upon one of the three Spiecies to play as (Xen, Terran, or Titans) For beginners, I would recommend that you chose Terran. Due to their versatility, they make for one of the easier tribes to get used to, no matter what your play style is like. 6. Choose the desired Galaxy (1, 2, or 3) In Imperion, there are three galaxies. Within each galaxy there is a wormhole through which (eventually) you will be able to travel through and colonize/attack in other galaxies. Interface/Intro to Game Play Now that you’re registered, you can begin to actually play. To assist you in learning the basics of Imperion, the developers instituted a system of quests which will guide you along until you get on the right path. Depending on your selected race, one of three characters will be giving you the quests. Each race will have differing quests tailored to introducing you to the race. As you complete quests, you will receive small bonuses to keep you working and interested. Once you’ve completed the quests, you can begin to play as you wish. In addition to the quests, here are some images to help you quickly learn how to navigate the interface of the game. Orange: This shows the type of planet that you’re currently working on. There are 4 basic planet types: Earth, Aquatic, Desert, and Ice. There are also Gas Giants, but these cannot be colonized by any tribe, or attacked. Green: This shows the name of the planet you are currently working on. This becomes a drop down menu once you begin to colonize multiple planets to allow for easy navigation between your planets. Blue: This icon is the link to the Star Map. Here you will see a series of Solar Systems (SS) and inside each SS several planets. Purple: This button will bring you to the statistics. Here, the top players by points(population of entire empire), offensive points, defensive points, largest planet, and also the largest leagues will be listed. Brown: Here is the reports icon. Several game actions will warrant a report, such as attacks, trading, and harvesting comets. White: This shows your messages, or IGM’s(In Game Messages). IGM’s are the primary form of communication in-game with other players. Red: This is your energy information dropdown bar. It will show the base production of energy for the planet you are working on, as well as the energy consumption, and then the total energy yield. To increase your energy output, upgrade your AEC(Alien Energy Chamber), Thermal Power Plant, Wind Farm, or Photosynthesis Power Plant. Before you begin the quests, the only building your planet will have is an AEC level 0, and a Building Yard level 1. The AEC(Alien Energy Chamber) produces much of the energy supplied on your Home World. As you upgrade it, it will increase the amount of energy it produces. The Building Yard is what allows you to build buildings on your planet. At level one, the building time is 100%, but as the Building Yard is upgraded, that building time decreases greatly. At level 10, you will have the ability to tear down other buildings. This bar shows above (from left to right) shows; incoming and outgoing fleet movements, planetary fleet overview, and the resources that are on the current planet. On the far left is the incoming attacks symbol. This will light up and become a dropdown menu when you have attacks or raids coming in from other players. The next icon is the incoming support(Reinforcements) icon. This too will light up and become a dropdown menu showing the incoming support. Next is outgoing attacks and outgoing support. Again, these will light up and become dropdown menus when applicable. After this is the Planetary Fleet Overview. Clicking this button will open yet another dropdown menu showing all ships stationed on that planet. Off to the right of the fleet movements are the three resources. These are Metal, Crystal, and Deuterium(Tritium if you’re Titan). Spending these resources is what will allow you to build buildings and ships. One of the easiest ways to get resources is by upgrading your mines. As you upgrade the mines, they will produce more resources per hour. This provides a static, reliable source of income. For this reason, some players will focus on upgrading mines to acquire resources, rather than build ships and raid/harvest comets. Here is what the mines will look like on your Home World. As you progress, it will become possible to increase the quantity of mines, and therefore increase your hourly income. More resources equal more growth, which equals more potential for a strong fleet and a dominant role in the game. Well, it seems as if you now have a basic idea about how to register, the races, navigating the interface of the game, and growth. Scion